An Accident
by NataliaLawrenceHutcherson
Summary: Scipio is a child again and his father captures him.He doesnt want to hurt his friends again so he infrents her father,but this action has consequences.Its my first fanfiction,so I want honest reviews please!If it has anything similar to another fanfiction please tell me,I will erase or change this part.


The Thief Lord

Some time pass after everybody discover that Scipio story was a was furious and ept living with Mosca,in the city of ,Prosper and Hornet started living with Ida Spavento,at her was an adult for a while,but then he turned into a kid again and tried to live with Victor at his house,but one day he was walking on the street alone,when his father saw him and grabbed him by the arm and took him to his home.

-Where werw you boy?Are you fucking crazy?What do you think you were doing?Where you with those boys againg?

-Why do you care so much?Oh,I see,you want someone to keep the family tradition of being disgusting rich people who just care about themselves,isn't it?

-Stai zitto!-My dad grabbed my arm and started pushing me upstairs,to my room.-You will stay there!The only classes you will have will be at home and you will never leave this house again!

-You cant do that!Im almost 17,almost and adult,you cant keep me here,if mom was here she would agree!-Scipio screamed and almost cryed remembering how he lost his mother,he was just a baby.

-Don't talk about your mother,you don't know her,I do!

-Everybody in this house know her!

-But you don't!-Then he pushed Scipio into the rrom and close the door.

Scipio cried out when he hit the gpot up on his feet and sit on his everybody is gonna hatehim again,they probably are not coming behind him,and if they do,they will think he went home because he wanted his rich life ,he wasn't going to let people hate him again,he had to get out of that house,confront that person.

Scipio got out of the room just to hear his father sceaming.

-What are you doing child?Get back to your room!

-I wont!You cant do that!Im gonna out of this house,and you cant do anything about it!

-Do you reaaly wanna do that?Because when you make your decision,there is no turning back.

-I know what my decision,I will leave this house,now.

-Ok,so when you have a decision you have the consequences.-So Dottore grabbed Scipio arms and started to walk to the he opened he pushed Scipio ,who falled to the he walked to his child and punched and quicked him some times.

-its better you never appear here again,or you will die.

Then Dottore closed the door living a bloody desolated Scipio on the got to his feet and started walking for nowhere,when he finnaly collapsed to the floor,on a bridge,far away from home.

At Ida´s house,Victor was sitting on the couch,next to Ida and the children,Prop,Bo and Hornet.

-I don't know where is he.

-Maybe he came back to home,now that he is a child again.-said Ida.

-I don't think so.

-Why?-asked Hornet.

-Because he hated that place.-Said Victor.

-Oh,come on,he is rich,of course he want his house.-Said Prosper.

-Hey,you have to listen to me,I know he lied to you,but when he started living with me,I could discover some thinks about his life that he didn't want you guys to know,neither me.

-What?-asked Hornet and Prosper at the same time.

-Well,he didn't want his house because his dad used to beat him every time he does a wrong think,even when it has something to do with ,if he say the wrong result of the multiple 67X7 his dad slap his had,but sometimes,when Scipio is not at home when his father get home,when Scipio get back,the thinks turn more seriourly,like punchs and quicks.

Ida had tears in her eyes,Bo was seriously,Prosper was looking at the floor and Hornet was looking at Victor with a "that isn't possible" looked at the people in front of him.

-but how I never noticed that/

-Well,Scipio would never let you know.

-Someone need to give a lesson to his father.-said Bo,angry.

-I know Bo,but first we have to find Scipio.

-Ok but I wont let this this way,no.-everybody because it was fun,part to leave the tension.

-Im afraid his father found him and pushed him into his house.-said Victor,serious again.-I have to discover that.

-We will help-Said Prosper.

Hornet nodded and Bo too.

-No Bo,better you stay with Ida.

-I don't want,I want to find Scip too.

-Bo please.

-OK.

Victor,Prosper and Hornet leaved the house,going to the Massimo´s there they wre about to knock the ddor when they saw blood on the street.

-Its right in front of the ,this is serious ,you two know the city,don't you?

-Yes

-Yes.

-So we have to of you stay here and try to look at the window, to see if Scipio is here,someone come with me to find him on the city.

-I will stay here,if Dottore see me,Im fast and Im a I have more chances.-Said Prosper.

-Ok,Hornet come with me.

Was already day when Victor and Hornet found Scipio,laying on the floor of a bridge with a broken nose and a bloody mounth.

-Omg,Scipio.-saiud Victor getting on the knees nest to Scipio and turning his face to them.

Hornet took a peace of scarf and cleaned the blood from his mounth,almost crying.

-Lets get back to home.

-Caterina,go find Prosper.

-Where will you take Scip?

-I don't know,to my house?

-Take him to Ida´s know what to do.

-Ok.

Victor took Scipio to Ida´s was already sleeping and Ida was was scared when she saw Scipio,and asked what happened.

-We don't know yet,he was already uncounsiouds when we found him.

me see him.

-that's and Prosper are coming

-here,where is Scip?

-Here.

-OMG,whaqt happened?

-we don't know,he was already uncounsious.

-Propsper?Where is Scip?-aske d asllepy Bo.

-Here,but he is sleeping.

-But he is bleeding!

-He will be fine.

-I wanna stay here,till Scip talk to me.

-Oh Bo,you need to sleep.

´-No!

-Bo,please.

-ok,but wake me up when he wakes up.

-ok.

-Prosper,better you and Hornet go sleep too,we will take care of him.

-wake me up too ok?

-ok.

Prosper and Hornet went to the superior floor.

-Hey,Hornet,what do you think about that history with Scip?

-I think its horrible that a boy like him,who help people has to leave n a house where he is beated.

-But do you thinkn its true?like,he lied to us before.

-HE woudnt lie about this,and you know,we have to talk about this lied to us,ok,but he never took any money from what we sold,and tecnicaly he is really a theif,you know,he stole from his own house,that has like 20 people and his dad,without anyone noticing.I cant be that angry with him,I hasve so much to thank him technically he is an orphan,he lost his mother when he was a baby,and he don't considered his father as his father,so,he didn't lied that much to I just feel bad to treat him that way.

-Yeah,you are right,I never tought this way.

-Im gonna sleep,I wanna wake up early to treat him.

went to sleep.


End file.
